Epiphany
by writergurlo2
Summary: Takes place after Mia gets home from Genovia after her first summer their. She and Michael have broken up. Rated PG-13 for potty mouth and contient
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: The charcters in this story belongs to Meg Cabot, except for Devin Shepard. The song Epiphany belongs to the band Staind. The story line is mine.  
  
Summary: This story takes place after Mia gets home from Genovia. Michael broke up with her the day before she left. Now that she's home he's starting to realize that he made a mistake. Then he introduces Mia to his new friend Devin. This story switches back and forth from Michael and Mia's points of view. I decided to make Michael a year younger than what he is in the books, so instead of going to college he's a senior. Mia and Lilly are both sophmores.  
  
A/N: Okay, before I decided to use Epiphany title for the story I looked it up, and here's the definition.   
  
Epiphany- a flash of insight, an experiance that brings this about.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Epiphany  
  
your words to me just a whisper  
your face is so unclear  
I tried to pay attention   
your words just disappear  
cuz it's always raining in my head   
forget all those things   
I should have said  
So I speak to you in riddles  
my words get in my way  
I smoke the whole thing to my head  
and feel it wash away  
cuz I can't take any more of this   
I wanna come apart  
or dig myself a little hole   
inside your presious heart  
cuz it's always raining in my head  
forget all those things I should have said  
I'm nothing more than a little boy inside  
that cries out for attention   
thought I aways try to hide  
and I talk to you like children  
but I don' tknow how I feel  
but I know I'll do the right thing  
if the right thing is revealed  
but it's always raining in my head   
forget all the things I should have said  
Chapter One: Epiphany  
  
Mia's point of view:  
  
I'm nervous! I'm on an airplane coming home from Genovia after my first summer since I found out I was a princess. That's not the reason I'm nervous, the reason that I'm nervous is probley sitting in the terminal right now, considering we should be landing in about fifteen minutes. The reason that I'm nervous is because when I get off this plane my Mom and Step-Dad Frank; my new brother Dalton Frank and my new sister Tatem Michelle (they are twins); my best friend Lilly; and her brother who just happens to be my ex-boyfriend, Michael who is the whole reason that I'm freaking out about coming home; will be waiting. See, I dated Michael for about 7 months then, the day before I went to Genvoia for the summer he broke up with me! Strangely, we got together the day before I went to Genovia before Christmas... I since a pattern. Still yet, I remeber that evening clearly.  
  
Michael and I went to out to the movies, on Friday night...though I can remeber the evening clearly I don't remember what we went to see, maybe The New Guy? Anyway, we made out the whole time. Then like we usually did, we went to Round the Clock for pancakes, we both love pancakes. I thought that we had a great relationship and was completly oblivous to what was about to happen. Then, he told me, "Mia I've been thinking a lot lately."   
  
"About what?" I asked, still not catching on.  
  
"About our relationship, about the fact that you'll be going to Genovia soon and I'll be here. I just don't think things will work out." he said.   
  
"What do you mean? I'm not going to Genovia forever." At that point I was starting to catch on to what was happening.   
  
"I know that you'll be back, but two months is a long time. Long distant relationships never work." Michael said.  
  
"Are you breaking up with me?" I said dumbfounded, I was also trying to fight back tears.  
  
"Mia, I just don't think it will work out." he said. "I would rather break up now and possibly salvage our friendship, then break up later and us hate each other."  
  
"Michael I love you." It's to late to hold the tears they are flowing like a waterfall.   
  
"Mia, please don't cry, your breaking my heart." he said, I could see the pain in his eyes too.  
  
"Well, it's to late to save my heart from breaking." I said. That's the last thing that I have actually said to him. I got a few e-mails from him. He sent me alot of e-cards that he made. I know that he too was trying to cheer me up.   
  
The whole time I was in Genovia, Grandmere tried to cheer me up too. She had a bunch of balls, state dinners, she took me shopping and actually bought me some cool cloths. She even gave me time to lay on the beach and do yoga. I spent alot of time in my room (which is the size of the loft) crying. Theres a plus to this trip too, I no longer look like a qutip! I have alburn high-lights now. Then there's the fact that I'm now a 34 b...in bra size. Which that started to happen right before I went to Genovia. I'm actually beganing to feel good about myself.   
  
The plane just landed...here goes nothing.  
  
Michael's P.o.V:  
  
Okay, here we are standing in the terminal of the airport. Mia's plane should be here anytime. I'm shaking, I don't know how to react to seeing her. The last time I seen her was the night I broke up with her and the last words we spoke was her reminding me that I had broken her heart. I was such an ass. I have been miserable since that night. I hardly sleep, when I do I dream about her. I actually have nightmares about how sad her eyes looked the last time I seen her. I begged Lilly not to make me come, she tried to phsyco-annalize me. She said that I'm afraid of confrontation. My sister has also told Mia the same thing...weird. Anway, she said that I'm afraid that Mia is going to get off the plane and be happy and have another boyfriend in Genovia. If Mia has a boyfriend then I think it's great. Who the hell am I kidding, I don't want her with anyone but me!  
  
Oh My God! Here she comes and she looks beautiful! I almost didn't recongnize her. She's grew her hair out, it's long in the fount, well it hangs to about her chin, and the back is all spiky. She's got alburn high lites instead of blond. She's a hot red head! And more, she has on make up! She looks hot in what she's wearing too, I never thought I would see Mia dressed the way she is. She's wearing a pair of jeans with holes in the knees a white spaghetti straped tank top it's got a rubber duck on it, she has on flip-flops. Mia never would wear them before because they showed her feet, and she hates her feet. She must have had time to go to the beach she's got a tan. Then as she came closer to us, that's when I noticed it Mia's got a shaply figure. God she looks so hot....really....really hot! I noticed something silver flash as the lites hit it. When she came up to us I noticed that she was wearing a necklace I had given her. It was silver with a 'T' on it. 'T' ofcorse for Thermopolis.  
  
Once she was done hugging her mom and shaking Mr. G's hand she came up to Lilly and me. Ofcourse she hugged Lilly before hugging her ex-asshole.   
  
"Hey Thermopolis." I said. I still can't call her by her first name, to her face anyway.   
  
"Hey Michael," she smiled. "I missed you." she hugged me. I could feel her soft skin against mine (I'm wearing a wifebeater) I could smell a light fragrence of lavender. She always smelt like it. I hope that she could feel me trembling.  
  
"We missed you too." Lilly smiled, then hugged her again. "I love your hair."   
  
"Thanks." Mia smiled.   
  
Mia's P.o.V:  
  
He keeps stairing at me. Could he feel me trembling when he hugged me? I hope he couldn't, cause if he felt me trembling then he can see straight through me and see the I'm still in love with him.   
  
Michael looks so good, and he smelt so good. He's dressed in a pair of baggy Jinco jeans, and a black belt with those crome squares around it, black Converses, and a wifebeater. I can see his six pack through is shirt. Arhhhh! I want to scream so bad! It's all I can do do keep from kissing him. I want to kiss him soooo bad! "Do you have any plans for tonight?" Lilly asked.   
  
"No, she doens't." Mom said for me. "And she can spend the night." Great! She's already trying to get read of me.   
  
"I need to un-pack before I can do anything. Besides, I have gifts for all of you all." I smiled.  
  
"Well, I'll help you un-pack...Michael can supervise." Lilly said.  
  
"Okay." I smiled. I can handle a night at the Moscovitz's just as long as Michael can refrain from walking around half dressed. Which I know that won't happen.  
  
After getting my suite cases and Lars's suite cases we got into the limo and headed back to the loft. As soon as we went in Fat Louie made a dash for me. We'll Fat Louie doesn't exactly dash because well, he's fat! So he made his way as fast as his chubby little legs would carry him. I picked him up and carried him up to my room. I was followed by Mr. G, and Michael who insisted on carrying my suite cases. Lilly helped mom with Tatem and Dalton. I was orignally going to do that but Lilly gave me that evil look and said she could manage.   
  
"What do you have in there?" Michael asked. "Bricks?"  
  
"Ofcourse, where would a girl be with out her bricks." I smiled.  
  
"Be careful with that one. It has everyone's gifts in it." I said. I grabbed the handle of the bag. Michael's hand brushed against mine. It was like fire coursing up my arm. I could tell by the look in his eyes that he felt it too.   
  
He let it go and I layed it on the bed. I opened the bag and began to search through them. "Here, this one is for you." I handed him his gift.  
  
"You didn't have to." he said.  
  
"Michael, we are still friends, we have been as long as I can remember. Just open it." I said.  
  
You should have seen his face when he seen what it was he was like a kid in a candy store when he saw the entire second season of Buffy the Vampire Slayer on DvD. He was looking it over when, when he fliped it over he saw a recipt taped to the back. "What's this?" he asked pointing to it.  
  
"Oh, that's the recepit to a Flying 'V' guitar. I was going to get you a Gibson Les Paul. The guy at the shop in Genovia said that Gibsons were hard to keep in tune and were extreamly heavy. He said that the Flying 'V' in his opinion was the best guitar." I explained. "It will be delivered to you house tommorow."  
  
"I can't except it." he said.  
  
"I insist that you keep it. Your guitar is cheap and you have had to have it fixed too many times. I wanted to get you something that would last you a while." I explained.  
  
"Thermopolis, It's too much." he said.  
  
"I bought it on sale, it can't be returned." I lied.  
  
"Thanks Thermopolis." he hugged me tightly.  
  
Lilly, who had just gotten finished helping Mom with the twins walked in. "Here, present." I said.  
  
"Oh, thank you," Lilly opened it."blank video tapes, I needed those."   
  
"Flip it over." I said. Taped to the other side was the recipt for a new camra. One that was nicer than the one she had. "Mia, you shouldn't have." Lilly hugged me.  
  
"Yeah, well, I wanted too. You needed it, it's the lest I can contribute to Lilly Tells It Like It Is." I smiled.  
  
Michael's P.o.V.  
  
Why did I break up with her? Mia is so sweet a generous. She paid $2,000 dollars for me a guitar....a Flying 'V' to beat it all. That's like the best guitar ever made! I was horrible to her and broke up with her the day before she went to Genovia for the summer, and she bought me a Flying 'V' and the 2nd season of Buffy on DvD. I don't know why she does things like this. I don't deserve them, or to have her for a friend for that matter. I hate myself right now.  
  
She looks so pretty, she and Lilly are unpacking her cloths. I'm setting in her rocking chair supervising. Of Course noting the new wardrobe she's brought back with her. I don't know what's changed about her. It's like she has this new found confidence in herself, but she's still the same Mia. Like her new cloths, she never would have wore a spaghetti straped shirt before, not without something over it. I counted seven that they hung up. Then, theres the fact that she's wearing flip-flops. She wouldn't wear them before because she hates her feet. Now she's baring her feet and even has a pedicure, her toe nails are blue with little pink hearts. It's so cute!  
  
After she got all of her things put away she packed an over night back and we left. When we got back home Pavlov, excited to see Mia jumped all over her until she petted him. A few minutes after that someone knocked on the door. I went to answer it leaving Mia and Lilly to talk. It was Devin Shepard, his family just moved into the building at the begining of the summer and we became friends. "Hey, what's goin' on?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing, much just got back from the airport." I said, "Lilly and I went to get Mia Thermopolis with her family." I said.  
  
"That princess chick?" Devin asked.  
  
"Yeah, " I said. "She's an awesome person. Come on, I'll introduce you."  
Mia's P.o.V.   
  
Lilly and I were setting in her room chatting. "I'm glad you and Boris are still together." I said.  
  
"I wish you and Michael were. You too were so great together." Lilly said, I could tell she was disappointed.  
  
"I wish we were still together too. If it was up to me, we still would be. He broke up with me, remember that." I said.  
  
"I think he knows he made a mistake. He's been an insomniac this summer. Mom and Dad are worried about him. He barrly sleeps, he hardly ever leaves his room. He spends most of his time playing his guitar. He doens't stop until his fingers bleed, I swear his guitar strings and his pick guard (A/N: the white piece of plastic on the front of a guitar. It keeps the pick from scratching the guitar.) are blood stained. Every song he plays is sad." Lilly said.  
  
"I missed him too. I nearly drove Grandmere crazy, any free moment I had I spent in the gardens, or on the beach. I also spent alot of time brooding in my bedroom. When I wasn't doing that, attempting to sleep, shoping, or doing yoga I had my royal duties to preform. There was so many royal balls and state dinners they nearly drove myself crazy. Then I had to go to mass on Sunday, and I had to go to confession." I said.  
  
"Sounds like fun. Did you tell your Grandmere that you didn't support ogranized religion?"   
  
"Yeah, I tried to explain that I belived in body and soul, she didn't buy it. That's one of the reasons that she started making me go to confession."   
  
"Your kidding."  
  
"No, and I'm still not completly forgive either. I mean you would think that going to confession every Sunday and Thrusday for two months you, would would get all of your sins out. I didn't, I guess that's what you can expect from a girl who dates a Jewish musician."   
  
"So, you still have things in your closet huh?"   
  
"Yeah, my closet's still pretty full actually. I didn't even get to get into the really interseting things." I laughed.  
  
Before I could tell Lily anymore the door opened and Michael came in with some guy that I didn't know. He was cute, he had spiked brown hair with blond tips, blue eyes, he was tall and skinny. "Hey Thermopolis, this is Devin Shepard, Devin this is Mia Thermopolis." Michael introduced us.  
  
"It's nice to meet you." I smiled.  
  
"So, do the two of you wanna go with us and cause trouble at the park?" Michael asked.  
  
"I don't know about causing trouble, but I would like to go lay under a tree and get some sun." I said, "I need to call Lars first though."   
  
"Who's Lars? Your boyfriend?" Devin asked.  
  
"No, Lars is her nearlly 300 bls, all muscle clad, Nortic bodyguard." Michael said. Devin's eyes got alittle big. "Don't worry, he's cool."  
  
"You have to have a bodygaurd?" Devin asked.  
  
"Yeah, only when I'm out in public though. Lars is cool thought, he lets me do pretty much anything I want." I said.  
  
"Does he have to follow you on like, dates too?" Devin asked.  
  
"Yeah, but he never sets with me and Mi-who ever I'm on the date with." okay Themopolis, that's not cool. Now Michael probley knows that I'm still in love with him.  
  
"You have no privacy."   
  
"That's old news, I haven't had any privacy in the past year. Just about everything I do is on the cover of a tabloid." I said.   
  
I hope that Michael didn't notice that!  
  
_____________  
  
To Be ConTinued?? 


	2. I'd Do Anything For You

Disclaimer: The characters in the story belongs to Meg Cabot except for Devin Shepard. He's mine. The song I'D DO ANYTHING belongs to the band Simple Plan. The story line is mine. The bands Staind and Cold belong to themselves.  
  
Summary: Takes place at the park. That's all I can say.  
  
A/N: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, you all are great!  
  
Caffiene, I would have to say that your review cracked me up. Which I was half a wake when I read it. I know how it feels to not have anything better to do than read fan fiction, that's my life story. I do that, write, read, play Magic, or Dungeons and Dragons. As for there not being any cute guys in Upstate New York, it has to be better than Southern Kentucky (ofcourse I'm off the market I got married in July) it was nearly impossible to find a guy that I could date because I'm weird and they are all rednecks. Most of them hated me because I knew more about cars than they did. What can I say I have three older brothers and all my friends are guys except three. Only one lives near me. One lives in Tennessee and the other in Flordia.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I'D DO ANYTHING   
  
another day is going by  
I'm thinking about you all the time  
your out there  
I'm here waiting  
and I wrote this letter in my head  
'cuz so many things were left unsaid  
but you're gone   
and I can't think straight  
This could be the last chance   
I make you understand  
I do do anything for you   
just to hold you in my arms  
to try to make you laugh   
some how I can't put you in the past  
I'd do anything   
Just to fall asleep with you  
will you remember me  
Cuz I know I won't forget you  
together we broke all the rules  
dreamin' of dropping out of school  
and leave this place   
to never come back  
so now maybe after all these years  
if you miss me have no fear  
I'll be here,   
I'll be waiting here  
This could be my last chance to make you understand  
I'll do anything for you  
just to hold you in my arms  
try to make you laugh  
some how I can't put you in the past  
I close my eyes and all I see is you  
I close my eyes I try to sleep  
I can't forget you (Nanana, Nanana)  
and I do anything for you (Nanana, Nanana)  
~Chapter Two: I'd Do Anything For You~  
  
Michael's P o V  
  
The park was fairly crowded when we got got there. Mia located a spot under a tree and layed her blacket down. Lilly layed her's beside of it. Mia and Lilly both layed down, and Devin, Lars, and I set down on what was left of the blankets.   
  
I don't understand it, being near her, smelling her skin, hearing her laugh, it's all so infatuating. It made me want to be with her so bad. I could tell Devin was into her, and she was into him. God I'm such and idiot. I have to let the best thing that has ever happen to me get away. It wouldn't be my pathtic excuse for a life if I didn't. She looks so beautiful laying there. The sun is shinining through some of the brnches of the trees hitting her in all the right places. "I'm gonna get me something from the consession area." I said, I just had to get away from there.   
  
"Me too." Mia smiled standing up and slipping on her flip flops. "Do you all want anything?"   
  
"Um...a coke." Lilly said.  
  
"No thanks." Lars said.  
  
Mia and I walked over to the conession area. "How was your summer?" she smiled.  
  
"It's been okay. I've started playing in a band." I told her.  
  
"Really, that's great. When do I get to here you play?" she asked.  
  
"Well, we are playing at a party a few weeks from now." I said. "So how was your summer."   
  
"It was okay, lots of state dinners and balls. Not to mention mass ever Sunday and confession on Thursday. I never knew it but Grandmere is an active Catholic. I explained to her that I didn't belive in organized religion." She smiled, it's so cute how she rambles on sometimes.  
  
"What did she say?"   
  
"That I was going to make a weird Queen. That's also what made her make me start going to confession."  
  
"She made you go to confession against your will. She's one sick, sad lady. I'm sure that priest had to confess himself if you told him about any of the things that happend before you left. Did he drop his Bible?"  
  
"No, I wasn't able to render him Bibleless. Let's just say that the confession booth was a little steamy after I left." Mia smiled devilishly. God she can be so sexy sometimes! Arhhhh! And the thought of her in the confession booth, okay that just pushes my bottons. See every since I watched Detroit Rock City, I have always wanted to have sex in a confession booth. Damn it! I missed my chance! (A/N: if any of you are active catholics I'm sorry, I don't mean to affend you.) Okay, I'm going to calm down now! Take a couple of deep breaths and on to a new subject, "So, what else did you do, I mean besides make the preist blush and wear puffy dresses?"  
  
"Did a lot of laying on the beach. I had war with Rommel. I know that as an animal rights activest I'm suppose to love all animals, and I do. But I hate that little spawn of satan!"   
  
"What did it do?" I laughed.  
  
"Well, I have discovered that you have no privacy in Genovia, even the dog trys to read your diary."   
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, Rommel, drug my diary down to Grandmere's room. Lucky Lars found it before Grandmere read it." Mia said.  
  
"That would have been really bad! Well, maybe it wouldn't be, it would give her a heart attack." I suggested.  
  
"Yeah, but before she had the heart attack she would inflict pain appon my person."   
  
"So, what else did Rommel do?"  
  
"Oh, you remember that bear that you got me for Valentines Day? The one that's holding the rose?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well, I sleep with it so, ofcorse I had it in Genvoia with me. I was going up to my room after one of Grandmere's long drawn out balls. Luckly Dad told her to let me go to my room early. I was going up to my room when I noticed that the door was cracked open alittle bit. I walk in and Rommel had that bear getting all down a nasty with it."   
  
Your Grandmother's dog suduced your bear?" I laughed.  
  
"I don't think suduced is the right word for it. I was thinking more along the lines of raped or took advanage of. After I chased Rommel out of my room, I looked at that bear, and it was looking up and me and I swear it looked so violated. He also attempted to eat one of my combat boots. I had to order me a new pair."   
  
"I can't get over how great you look. I barrly reconginzed you when you got off the plane."   
  
"Thank you." her cheeks turned a little pink.  
  
Mia's P o V:  
  
This is good, Michael and I are talking. Maybe we can still be friends. Plus he thinks I looke great. I wish we could be more than that. He's probley got plenty of groupies now, he's in a band. It's probley a really good band because Michael never does anything unless he can do it good (and he can). I want things to go back to how they were when I was Michael's only audience. He used to play for hours for me, I want my Michael back!  
  
The line finally moved enough that it was our turn. Michael got a coke and a hot dog...uh meat! I got Lilly her coke and me a lemon ade. Once we were went back to where the blankets were I crashed. "I could sleep for a million years." I yawned.  
  
"Why?" Devin asked.  
  
"I've been up since about 4:30 this morning. I slept most of the trip, but I have discovered that sleeping on air planes doesn't refresh you that much. Then there's that whole Genovia's in a diffrent time zone thing. It makes things hard, I'll be messed up for about a week or so." I said.  
  
"Oh." Devin replied.  
  
Okay, why is he so interested in me? I'm Michael's-well not so much anymore cause theres that whole we broke up factor. But my heart is still Michael's and nobody else's. After laying there for a minutes I decided that I wanted to get away from the guys...with my friend, who's a girl. "Hey, Lilly let's go swing." I smiled.  
  
"Okay." Lilly said. We got up and ran to the swing. Lars followed but set down on a bench that was about ten yards away.   
  
"What's the deal with that Devin guy?" I asked.  
  
"I don't know why?" Lilly said.  
  
"Does he know that Michael and I dated? He seems really flirty." I said.  
  
"Yeah, he knows that you and Michael dated. He might like you."   
  
"Does he know that I can't go out with him because I dated Michael who is his best friend there for I cannot date him because he's Michael's best friend?"  
  
"I dunno."   
  
Michael's P o V:  
Why did you have to introduce Devin to Mia? That's the worst mistake that you have ever made! Does he know that she's mine? Well, not technically mine anymore because I'm the big dope that dumped her. Devin and I set there in silence for a few minutes. "Mia's amazing, she so sweet and genuine." Devin said.  
  
I know that I dated her! "Yeah, she's great." I replied.  
  
"I was wonder, is it cool with you if I ask her to go with me sometime?" Devin asked.  
  
My heart is pounding so fast it's about to explode. "If your into her go for it." I really didn't say that did I? I'm such an idiot! Arhhhh!  
  
"I mean I know you dated Mia and stuff and you had a specail relationship with her. If it bothers you I would completly understand." he said.  
  
"No go for it. I will tell you this, if you do anything to hurt her you won't just have a nearly 300lb Nortic bodygaurd on your ass, you'll have me too." I told him.  
  
"That's cool" Devin said.  
  
Okay, Devin's a nice guy. It's not like he's Josh Ritchers or someone. Still Amelia Theremopolis is suppose to be with me. I was her 'Han Solo' and she was my   
'Princess Leia.'I'm just going to go blow my brains out now. Maybe if I asked nicely Lars will loan me his gun. "What's wrong Michael?" Lilly asked setting down beside me.  
  
"I'm the biggest idiot in the world." I said, I almost wanted to cry but there were to many people around. I have to keep that tough guitarist image up while I'm in public.  
  
"I know, we established that when you were 9 and I was 6 remember?" Lilly smiled, she was trying to cheer me up but it wasn't working.  
  
"Seriously, I was thinking of seeing if Lars would let me use his gun so I could kill myself." I said.  
  
"I take it as you know that Devin is asking Mia out." Lilly said.  
  
"Even better than that. He asked me if it was cool with me if he asked her out. I told him yes, that she's a great girl. I was going to ask her back out. Now I have no chance of getting back with her!"  
  
"Michael, you didn't lie to him. Mia is a great girl. Besides I mean this is Mia we are talking about. She only has eyes for you."   
  
"Devin wasn't suppose to find out what a great girl she was. Not until Mia and I got back together."  
  
"You can be such a baby sometimes. Mia is still in love with you, do you get it! I mean sure she might go out with Devin a few times but she's your Mia!"   
  
"And you know this how?"  
  
"Because I've been friends with Mia since kindergarden. I mean you may have dated her, but I know all there is to know about Amelia Thermopolis 101." Lilly said.  
  
"Lilly, you may be her best friend, but I'm sure there are alot of things about Mia that I know that you don't." I smiled at her.  
  
"Gross! Enough with the over shareing. I don't need to hear about my older brother and best friend's personal life that they shared together. I don't want to know either!" Lilly blushed.  
  
"Good cause I wasn't going to tell you. It's something between Mia and me and a priest in Genovia." I said.  
  
"She told you about the preist!" Lilly laughed.  
  
I nodded.  
  
Mia's p o v  
  
I'm alone with Devin, I'm trying to play it cool on the outside on the inside I'm screaming. Thank you very much Lilly for abandoning me! I trying nodding to get Lars to come over here, but it didn't work. He shook his head no. "Mia, I know that we just met but I was wondering if you wanted to go out sometimes, with me." he said.  
  
Trying not to panic, I said, "That sounds great." even though I ment to say no, I can't and I don't want to!  
  
"Do you like the bands Staind, or Cold?" he asked.  
  
"Um, I like Staind, I haven't really listened to Cold before." I said.  
  
"Well, I have tickets to go see them tommorow night at Madison Square Garden. Do wanna go with me, on a date?"   
  
"It sounds cool but I would have to ask Mom and Frank." I smiled.  
  
"Well, if you can't do that we could always go to a movie or something."  
  
"Yeah, sounds good." I smiled.  
  
He smiled at me than walked away. At that point Lars could sense something was amiss. He walked over and set down in the swing next to me. That was a sight a nearly 300bl Nortic bodygaurd all clad in a black suite was setting in a swing. I wish I had my camara handy. "Is something the matter Princess?" he asked.   
  
"I have just committed the ultimate dating sin." I said lookign down at my feet.   
  
"And what would it be this time. I do belive the last time was when you fell in love with your bestfriend's older brother." Lars said.  
  
"I'm really serious this time. Devin asked me to go see Staind and Cold with him tomorrow night."   
  
"What's the problem? I like Cold and Staind. They are better than those film festivals that you went to with Kenny. I won't have watch you make out like I did when you were with Michael. This could be a nice change of pace for us." Lars laughed. He was trying to cheer me up.  
  
"Funny! The thing is your not suppose to date your ex-boyfriend's bestfriend. It's illegal!Expessally when your still in love with and wanting to get back with said ex-boyfriend." I explained.  
  
"Okay, you have the most complicated rules about dating. I don't see anything wrong with you dating Devin. It might make Michael open up his eyes."  
  
"But I wanted to get back with Michael now, not two or three months from now."  
  
"Then tell him."   
  
"I can't because I have a date with his best friend!" I yelled.  
  
"Break the date!" Lars yelled back.  
  
"I can't because I have to be nice to people because, I'm the Goddamn, Fucking, Princess of the Hellhole also known as Genovia!" I really don't feel the Genovia is a hellhole, I'm just trying to bring my point a cross.  
  
Lars started laughing harder. " If you want, I could talk to your father and grandmother about adding the 'Goddamn, Fucking' part to your royal title. I think that would sound nice. Her Royal Highness The Goddamn, Fucking, Princess of the Hellhole also known as Genovia, Amelia Migonett Thermopolis Grimaldi Renaldo. Sounds great!" Lars said. "I thought you had gotten use to your job by now."   
  
"I have, but I'm made and I have to have something to complain about! If everyone else can complain about there jobs so can I."  
  
"I haven't once complained about my job. Well, except when you were dating Kenny. I hate anime so bad! Even more so now. (A/N: No affense to anyone who likes anime. I just don't see Lars as the kind that likes it. Besides I'm a Sailormoon fan.)  
  
______________________  
  
To Be ConTinUed?? 


	3. Seasons

Disclaimer: The characters in this story belongs to Meg Cabot except for Devin Shepard, Hunter Ritchers, and Courtney Davis, they are mine. The song SEASONS belongs to the band Good Charlotte. The band name 84-Sheepdog is mine. Cold and Staind still belong to themselves.  
  
Summary: Takes place late that evening. There's nobody in this chapter except for Michael and Mia. I can't really say too much with out giving away whats going to happen.   
  
A/N: Thanks to everyone who's reviewed the last two chapters. You all are great.   
  
Evil-Jasna: Thank you for putting me on your favorites. It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
SEASONS  
  
summer air reminds me of   
all the feelings of your love  
and what it was like   
when we were together  
walking all along with beach  
you were never far from reach  
and held me through the stormy weather   
and I wanna fall in love tonight  
and I remember when you said   
"everything's gonna be alright."  
laying in the summer grass  
you told me not to talk so fast  
as I told you how I feel  
you made me feel right at home  
you told me I was not alone   
and you knew just how I feel  
I know we talked about it  
I just can't get around it  
I just want one more night with you  
October air reminds me of  
all the seasons of your love  
and what it was like  
when we were together  
the smell of fall is everywhere  
nd though it seems  
I just don't care  
'cause now you've gone away  
~Chapter 3: Seasons~  
  
Michael's PoV:  
  
Here I am setting in frount of my computer, it's 2:49 in the morning. I can't sleep (I'm use to that now), I'm trying to work on CrackHead. I can't concentrate on it, I don't even know why I'm even bothering. Why does life have to suck so bad? Devin is taking Mia...My Mia to go see Cold and Staind in concert. He's taking a delicate girl like Mia to a concert where there will be a mosh pit! She could get hurt! I don't like it!  
  
Arhhh! I know what it is that's making me not be able to consentrate. It's knowing that she's laying in my sister's room. It's been so long since she's been here. God! I miss her! I want her back so bad. She's so infatuating. I want things to go back to the way they were before. Like when she would sneak in here to be with me, I want to feel her beneth me, I want her to fall asleep in my arms, I want to feel her breathing on my skin. I'm hating myself really bad right now. Why do I have to be such a fucking reject. See it's moments like this that makes me not believe in a god. Okay, I'm making myself sick now. Enough with this 'woe is me' bull shit attitued. I'm going to get over her....well....that's a lie. I'm going to get back with her.   
  
After setting there for a minute I decided to go get me something to munch on. I'm so pathetic! When I get depressed I get the munchies...mostly for anything chocolate. I'm just as bad as a girl!   
  
I was in the kitchen in the process of getting some ice cream when Mia walked in the kitchen. "Hey Thermopolis, what's going on?" I asked.  
  
"Not much. I fell asleep earlier and I can't sleep now." Mia smiled.  
  
"What's Lilly doing?" I asked.  
  
"Sleeping." Mia said.  
  
"Well, I aws about to open that Buffy DvD set you got me. You wanna watch it with me?" I asked.  
  
"That sounds good." She smiled. Man she's so beautiful. "I'm gonna go change and take my make-up off. I'll be there in a minute."   
  
I was setting on the bed, I had just put the first DvD in when Mia came in. She was wearing a pair of plaid boxers, tube socks, and a white tank top. I could be wrong, but I don't think that she's wearing a bra either. That's okay, cause I'm not wearing a shirt so we are even. I can drive her crazy with the fact that I don't have one on, and she can drive me crazy by making me wonder if she's wearing a bra or not.   
  
Mia's PoV:  
  
I'm in Michael's room, setting on Michael's bed, leaning against Michael's pillow, setting next to...Michael. We've been watching Buffy for about two hours now, we haven't said anything. It's weird, I mean I like being in here with him but still there's a weirdness. I think it might be the fact that we are actually watching t.v. When we were dating and I would hang with him alone in here. The t.v. was always on, we never actually watched it though. We were too buisy making out among other things. "So, are you looking forward to school starting?" Michael asked.  
  
"I guess, other than the whole algebra 2 thing. I didn't understand it last year, there is no way I will understand it this year." I said.  
  
"You'll do fine Thermopolis, and if you don't, I'll help you." Michael smiled.  
  
"Thanks. So tell me about your band."  
  
"We are called 84-Sheepdog. No, I didn't pick the name. The band includes, Me I play lead and sing; Courtney Davis she plays bass; Hunter Ritchers (Josh's younger punky brother...they hate each other) he plays drums; and Devin plays rythem guitar." Michael said.  
  
"What style to you play?"  
  
"Across between punk, hardcore and alternative."  
  
"That sounds really cool."  
  
"So, Devin said you were going to see Cold and Staind with him."  
  
"Yeah, it doesn't bother you does it? I mean if it does I can tell him that I can't go." I said. Please say it bothers your!!  
  
Michael's PoV:  
  
"No, it doesn't bother me. I told him that he should ask you out." I smiled. Oh really smooth Moscovitz! Now not only is she going to think that you aren't into her, she's going think that Devin only asked her out because I told him to.   
  
"Oh, you did." Mia looked and sounded alittle disappointed.  
  
"I didn't mean that the way it sounded. I ment that Devin asked me if it was cool if he asked you out. I told him yeah." I explained. Still doesn't make up for the fact that she still thinks I'm not into her.  
  
"Oh," she replied, then started to watch t.v. again.  
  
There was another long akward silence. "Why is this so weird?" I asked.  
  
"I don't know." Mia said.  
  
"Mia, we have been friends for a long time. I just want us to stay that way. You can still talk to me about anything. I'm still here for you, anytime you need me." I told her.  
  
"Thank-you, I've always felt comfortable talking to you about things. Somethings that I can't even tell Lilly. I'm glad that I can still come to you."   
  
"Mia......I-" I began. I was going to confess everything to her right then. I was going to tell her how when she smiles it makes my heart skip a beat. I was going to tell her that I was sill mad about her. I was even going to tell her how terrible I have felt for the past two months. Then I remembered how happy Devin was when she agreed to go out with him. I could bring myself to do it. "I'm glad that you feel comfortable coming to me about things, to talk I mean."  
  
Arhhhhhh! I had the perfect chance to tell her. I swear so far this is beganing to look like the begaining of last year. I'm not waiting untill the Nodenominational Winter Dance to tell her! I have to have her before then! I really hate myself right now. I shouldn't have told Devin to go for it. There are plenty of other girls at AEHS that he could date. They don't quite match up to Mia, but who honnestly does. Maybe if I wouldn't have Mia would be 'cuddling' with me. Instead of setting on the edge of my bed. Then mabye I would know if she was, or wasn't wearing a bra. What, I'm a 17...almost 18 year old guy. What do you think I think about? Hotwheel cars and G.I. Joes. Okay, well I do but not all the time.   
  
I would really do anything to be back with her. I want her so bad. I think once she goes to bed I'm going to bang my head against the wall, curl into a fetal position and cry, maybe even jump off the fire escape, you know the usual guy thing. Well, if that guy is the biggest moron to ever live. Suprisingly that's me! 


	4. SwingSwing

Disclaimer: The characters in this story belongs to Meg Cabot except. Devin Shepard, Owen Decker, Hunter Ritcher and Courtney Davis they are mine. The song SWING-SWING belongs to the All-American Rejects, another great band! The song BLEED belongs to the band Cold. I still don't own them or Staind either. I don't own Scarlett O'Hara, Gone with the Wind or the quote "I won't think about that today, I'll think about that tommorow" They belong to Margret Michelle. 84-SheepDog is mine, The story line is mine too.  
  
Summary: Takes place the next evening. Mia goes with Devin to the Concert. Michael gets a vist from Courtney Davis his band's bassist. To put things simply all hell breaks loose. I can't say anything else or it will ruin the story.  
  
A/N: Thanks to everyone who's reviewed, your great.  
  
Smiles and Trickhayden: The reason that I've updated twice in the past 24 hours is because one update took place at about 3:00 a.m. and the other about 4:00 p.m. I have weird sleeping patterns because of the fact that I'm an insominiac, so I usually get up around 8:00 p.m. and go to sleep around 2:00 in the afternoon the next day. It's really weird. So you'll probley see more of the up-dating twice during a day.  
  
Evil_Jasna: You probley won't like the next couple of chapters because Michael and Mia aren't together, but I promise that this story will have a good ending. I can't remember if you read Hey-Dad or not, but if you did I promise that Devin Shepard isn't like Bo Willis.  
  
Caffeine: It wouldn't bother me if you did stalk me, it would add excitment to my pathtic excuse for a life. Thank you for congraduating me on my marrige. I would have to agree on the fact that Simple Plan rocks. If you like them you would like Bowling for Soup, the All-American Rejects, and Riddlin' Kids, if you haven't heard them. Since your in the process of downloading more songs, and bands you should check out my profile theres a whole list of them, I'm big into music I guess I would have to be, I married a guitarist. The whole thing about the dog voliating the teddy bear actaully happend to one of my stuffed animals. I was staying with a friend of mine and she has this little Pug named Pugsly. We had been out with some friends and when we got back to her house the little dog was going to town on my Bedtime bear (I've slept with it since I was about 4). This dog also has a thing for baths. The latch on my friend's bathroom is broken, I was taking a bath, I heard the door open and before I knew it that dog had ran and jumped into the bath-tub with me!  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
SWING-SWING  
days wiftly come and go  
I'm dreaming of her  
she's seeing other guys  
emotions they stir  
the sun is gone  
the nights are long  
and I am left while the tears fall  
do you think that I would cry  
on the phone  
do you know what it feels like, being alone  
I'll find someone new  
swing, swing, swing from the tangles of   
my heart is crushed by a former love  
can you help me find a way  
to carry on again  
wish cast into the sky  
I'm moving on  
sweet beginnings do arise  
she knows I was wrong  
the notes are old, the bend they fold  
and so do I to a new love  
bury me   
(you thought your problems were gone)  
carry me   
(Away, Away, Away...)  
  
~Chapter 4: Swing-Swing~  
  
Mia's pov:  
  
I'm on my way to the concer. I'm suprised that Mom and Frank are letting me go. I hope that I'm dressed okay. I'm wearing a black spaghetti straped tank top and a pair of jeans and my combat boots. I was sorta hoping Mom and Frank were going to 'make' me stay home. Mom told me that it was healthy for me to go out and see other guys. She must have been talking to Lilly's Mom again. She said that I wouldn't even get over Michael as long as I stayed home moping . What I want to knew is how she knew I was still under him (so to speak). Besides I don't want to get over him.   
  
Next on my agenda to complain about school starting in two days. Uhhh! I'm not looking forward to it at all. See that means that I will have to put up with Lana 'I'm trying to be a Barbie doll cause I wear pink all the time and even have a pink cell phone, Me and Josh make such a cute Barbie and Ken couple too' Wienburger and her groupies. She still hasn't gotten over the fact that I stabbed her with the nutty royal, dated her boyfriend, became famous before her (it was by default, not by choice), and smashed her cell-phone into a million tiny, shinny pink pieces. She still has it out for me.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" Devin asked.  
  
"School actually." I admited.  
  
"Are you looking forward to it starting back or something?" he asked.  
  
"Or something." I smiled. "I'm actually dreading it. I know I'm going to fail algebra II. Then there's the bitch, her names Lana Wienburger, I'm really not looking forward to seeing her. She sorta has it out for me considering that I smashed her cell-phone, dated her ex-boyfriend, and-"  
  
"Stabbed her with a nutty royal." Devin smiled.  
  
"Yeah, how did you know."  
  
"Michael told me all about your little war with her."   
  
"Oh, he did." I blushed alittle.  
  
"I wouldn't worry about her. If you need help with your Algebra, I could help you. I'm pretty good at it." Devin suggested.  
  
"That's okay, Michael usually tutors me. Plus my step-dad is an algebra teacher. So, thanks away." I said. I could tell he was a bit disapointed.  
  
"Well, whatever you want." he said.  
  
Michael's pov:  
  
Well, she's at the concert right now...with him. I'm alone, Lilly's with Shemeeka trying out her new video camra. Mom and Dad are out having dinner and Maya has the night off. I'm completly alone, I don't like it.  
  
I've done everything that one can do alone. I've ran around the appartment naked, finished this month's CrackHead. Played guitar until my fingers bled (A/N: this chapter sums up why Michael plays until his fingers bleed, if you still don't catch it, tell me and I'll explain it.) After they started to bleed I didn't stop, I kept playing until I broke a string. It's really easy to do on a new guitar expessally if they still have cheap factory strings on them. I would have to say that my new Flying 'V' is the greatest thing in the world, next to Mia and Buffy of course. I took Pavlov for a walk, I had my cloths on then of course. I'm not in the mood to be arrested for indecent exposure tonight. I've even pounded my head against the wall, I have a headache now. I don't know what to do anymore.  
  
I set down in frount of my computer and signed onto the internet. Out of 25 people on my buddy list the only person that was on was Courtney Davis. She's pretty cool, she's one of those misunderstood punk kids. She's also got a reputation for being a slut. The whole thing started when she got wasted at a party. Josh Ritcher and his jocky friends thought it would be cool to run the 'train' on her. She was a virgin until then, it got around the school what happen. So, she said if everyone was going to call her a whore she was going to live up to it, and she does. The girl can play an awesome bass though.  
  
CracKing: Hey Courtney, what's goin' on?  
  
PunkRawkGirl: Not much, I figured you would be out with Mia, or hanging with Devin or something.  
  
CracKing: I shouldn't have bosted that Mia and I would get together as soon as she got home. She went to see Cold and Staind with Devin.  
  
PunkRawkGirl: Your fucking me! The slimy, girlfriend steeling, bastard!   
  
CracKing: Woe, before you get the tar and feathers out let me explain what happend. He didn't go behind my back. I sorta hooked them up.  
  
PunkRawkGirl: You did what? Confused! Explain yourself please. I thought you said you would give your right testicle to get back with her.  
  
CracKing: I did say that, and I still would.We were at the park and Mia and Devin hit it off really good. He asked me if it was cool if he asked her out. Before I could even comprehend or think clearly or anything I told him to go for it.   
  
PunkRawkGirl: Do you want me to come over?  
  
CracKing: I doesn't matter, I guess if you want you could.  
  
PunkRawkGirl: Give me about ten minutes and I'll be right over.  
  
Mia's pov:  
  
Well, so far the show's pretty good. I think Lars is enjoying himself, more than I am. Ever song that Staind has played reminds me of Michael. I just wish there was some other people with us, rather than just me, Devin and Lars. This whole 1st date alone with someone I barrly know is making me nervous.   
  
Staind just finished there set ans the stage tech began to set up for Cold. "Are you having a good time?" Devin asked.  
  
"Staind was so awesome." I smiled.  
  
"I'm glad you like them. Cold is better though." Devin smiled. "It's going to be a few minutes before Cold starts, do you want something to eat or drink?"   
  
"Water would be nice, please."   
  
"Devin came back a few mintues later carrying a couple of waters and two tee-shirts. "Here, I got these for you you." he said handing me the shirts.  
  
They were both baby-tees one had a hand with a butterfly purched on it and said Staind. The other had this little cartoon girl who was all gothed out and a spider, the shirt said Cold. "Thank you." I smiled.  
  
Okay, I'm going to think rationally for a minute. A realtionship with Devin wouldn't be too bad. Okay, here's my mental pro's and con's list that I will later write in my diary.   
  
Here's the pro's:  
  
1.) Devin is nice.   
2.) he's cute  
3.) I like his smile.  
4.)....can't think of a number four.  
  
The Cons  
  
1.) Still in love with Michael.  
2.) he's Michael's best friend.  
3.) It might ruin his and Michael's friendship  
4.) might ruin Michael and my friendship  
5.) still not over Michael.  
6.) Michael is the first guy that I have hole-heartedly love.  
7.) alot of things happend between me and Michael that I don't want to forget about.  
  
So, the cons out weight the pros by 3. Okay Cold is about to start playing. In the immortal words of Scarlett O'Hara, "I won't think about that today, I'll think about that tommorow." I love Gone with the Wind!  
  
The band began to play, Devin was right they really were great. I don't agree that they were better than Staind, but opinions are like assholes, everyone has one. About half way throught their set, they began to play a song called Bleed, it made me start thinkging of Michael:  
  
"I'm feeling crossed,  
I take it inside,  
Burn up the pain,  
My thoughts are strange  
Just like things I use to love  
Just like the tree that fell I heard it  
If art is still inside I feel it,  
  
"I wanna bleed,   
Show the world all I have inside  
I wanna scream   
Let the blood flow that keeps me alive,  
  
"Take up these strings  
they call my viens  
wrap them around   
every fuckin' thing  
Prenece of people not for me  
Well I must reimain in tune forever  
My love is music  
I will marry melodies,  
  
"I wanna bleed   
Show the world all I have inside  
I wanna scream   
Let the blood flow that keeps me alive,  
  
"I said, I wanna show you  
I wanna feel  
I wanna scream, I wanna scream,  
  
"Won't you let me take you for a ride   
You can stop the world   
Try to change my mind  
Won't you let me show you how it feels  
You can stop the wrold but you change me   
I need music,   
I need music  
I need music  
To set me free to   
To Let me bleed."  
  
"Devin, I'm sorry, I have to go." I said then rand out of the concert. I could hear him call after me. I know Lars was following after me.  
  
He finally cought me once we got to th parking area. "Miss Mia, what's wrong?" he asked.  
  
"I'm sorry, I have to get to Michael. I have to tell him how I feel. It can't wait another minute." I said as Lars and I climbed into the Limo.  
  
Michael's pov:  
  
Lilly got back a few minutes ago. She and Shemeeka are in her room watching Titanic. Gag me! Courteny just got here, "Hey Mikey!" she smiled as she walked in.  
  
"Hey Courtney." I said setting down on my bed.  
  
"So, talk to me. Tell me what's wrong." she said, setting down beside me.  
  
"Nothings changed since I was on the net. Mia's probley cuddling with Devin right now." I said.  
  
"I take it your going to stop being friends with him then." Courtney said. The girl soltion to everything, I think she's been hanging out with Lilly behind my back.   
  
"No, I told him to ask her out. Besides, I don't hold a grudge against him for liking Mia, I can completly understand why he does like her."   
  
"Well, I would like to know what's so special about her. What does she have that girls like me don't." Courtney asked.  
  
"I don't know." I can't believe she just asked me that! "Why?"  
  
"Because nobody sees me as a girl. They seem me as that punky girl, or that girl who had the train ran on her, or that slutty girl, or that girl who plays bass for 84-SheepDog. For once I would like a guy to treat me the way you treated Mia."  
  
"Hey, I know alot of guys who like you."   
  
"Okay, name one that likes me for me, not because I put out."  
  
"Kenny Showalter, Hunter Ritchers, Owen Decker do you want me to continue?"  
  
"Kenny is a geek, he's into computers and anime."  
  
"And what's wrong with being a geek who's into computers?"  
  
"Nothing, sorry. He's just not my type thats all."  
  
"What about Hunter or Owen?"  
  
"Hunter is a great drummer. I can't have a realtionship with him because of what his brother did to me." I could see the hurt in her eyes. "Owen's almost like a brother to me. I've known him since I was a kid."  
  
"You shouldn't judge Hunter because of what Josh did. Josh is a dick, you know that Josh and Hunter don't get along because of what he did to you."   
  
"Yeah, but you never answered my question about Mia. What does every guy see in her." That's when I knew what she was hinting at.  
  
Mia's pov:  
  
I'm sorta feeling bad about leaving Devin at the concert. I'll call him later to apologize, I just can't wait a second longer to tell Michael that I still love him. Even if he doesn't feel the same way, I have to let him know. I even wrote it down in a note just in case I got too choked up to tell him. The limo pulled up in frount of the Moscovitiz appartment building. I got out of the car, and ran up to the appartment after Lilly of course buzzed me up. "I thought you were at that concert with Devin." She said.  
  
"I was, I left early though. I have to tell Michael." I said checking myself in the mirro in the Moscovitiz living room. "How do I look?"   
  
"Beautiful." Lilly smiled.  
  
"Okay." I took a deep breath and walked towards Michael's room.  
  
Michael's pov:  
  
This just occured to me, Courtney Davis has crush on me. I never noticed it before. I don't know how I missed it, it's pretty apparent. "Look, Courtney, we are just freinds, that's all I see you as."   
  
Courtney didn't say anything. She leaned forward and kissed me. Then to make matters worst the door flung open. "Michael! I...." I pulled a way from Courtney in time to see Mia standing there, she looked shocked and very up set. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interupt." She ran out dropping a folded piece of paper on the floor.   
  
I jumped off the ed, picked up the paper, and cramed it into my pocket as I chased her out of the room. She was waiting for the elevator when I caught up with her. "Mia, that wasn't what it looked like." I said, putting my hands on her arms.  
  
"Don't touch me!" She started crying, as she pulled away from me. "Michael if it wasn't what it looked like then what was it. 'Cause from where I was standing it looked like you were kissing her."  
  
"Mia-" I didn't know what to say.  
  
"Let me guess you tripped and fell and layed on her lips right?"   
  
"Mia, be fair and let me explain."   
  
"I don't want to hear it, and as of right now, I have nothing more to say to you. So don't even bother." she got onto the elevator.  
  
I angerily walked back into the appartment. Lilly stopped me before I could make it back to my room. "Michael what the hell happend?" she asked angry.  
  
"I don't wanna talk about it." I growled.  
  
"Well, your gonna to explain. That is the second time you hurt my bestfriend."   
  
"Lilly shut the hell up and get out of my fucking face. I'm not in the mood." I pushed past her and went into my room.   
  
Courtney was looking at my guitar. "Oh, your back. Did you blow the little tart off?" she smiled.  
  
"Courtney you don't seem to get this, you totally have the wrong idea about us. We are only friends." I explained.  
  
"Yeah, sure, whatever you say." she put her arms around me, and tried to kiss me again.  
  
"I'm serious, nothing is going to happen between us. Nothing ever will." I said pulling away from her.  
  
"What are you saying Michael?" she looked at me confused.  
  
"I thought it was pretty apparent. I'm not into you. Your not my type." I said.  
  
"Oh, I guess you have to be a virginal, princess to get your attention." she said.  
  
If you only knew Mia!! "Look, leave Mia out of this! My relationship-or non-existing relationship with her is none of your fucking buisness."  
  
"Then why the hell did you invite me over?"  
  
"It sure as hell wasn't to get a free peice of ass. I want a girlfriend not an S.T.D."   
  
"As a matter of fact, I happen to be clean!" She said folding her arms. "I can't belive that your rejecting me! Most guys would love it if I came over to see them. I mean come on Michael what more do I have to do? I'm basicly thowing myself at you!"  
  
"You asked me what Mia had that you didn't. Allow me to answer that for you. Mia has respect for herself and for her body. She doesn't whore herself to every guy who comes along!" I yelled.  
  
"What are you trying to say?"   
  
"I thought I made it pretty clear but I guess I'll have to spell it out for you. Guys aren't going to buy the cow when they can get the milk for free!" I exclaimed.  
  
"Excuse me for offering you alittle pussy!" She screamed before running out the door.   
  
Women! 


	5. Addicted

Disclaimer: The characters in this story belongs to Meg Cabot, except Devin Shepard, Ms. Smiddy and Courtney Davis are mine. The song ADDICTED belongs to the band Simple Plan.   
  
Summary: The first day of school, Hell is still lose and running around! I can't really say too much without give the whole chapter away.  
  
A/N: To anyone who reviewed your great! Thanks!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ADDICTED  
  
I heard you were doing okay  
but I want you to know  
I'm a dick  
I'm addicted to you  
I can't pretend I don't care   
when you don't think about me  
do you think I deserve this?  
I tried to make you happy but you left anyway  
I'm trying to forget that   
I'm addicted to you  
but I want it and I need it  
I'm addicted to you  
now it's over   
I can't forget what you said  
and I wanna do this again  
Heartbreaker......heartbreaker  
Since the day I met you  
and after all we've been though  
I'm still a dick  
I addicted to you  
do you think I deserve this?  
I tried to make you happy  
I did all that I could  
just to keep you   
but you left anyway  
how long will I be waiting  
until the end of time  
I don't know why   
I'm still waiting  
I can't make you mine  
Heartbreaker....Heartbreaker  
I'm addicted to you  
  
~Chapter 5: Addicted~  
  
Mia's pov:  
  
Well, it's the first day of school, sounds like the most fun doesn't it! I'm so not looking forward to it. Michael and I aren't speaking to each other. Which it's mostly my fault why we aren't speaking. I don't care if I never talk to him again! he suck a liar, he told me that he would always be true to me. The first chance he get's he's off doing God knows what to 'The Villege Whore'! He swears nothing happend. I know what I saw, and what I saw was him making out with Courtney. He can have her! It's not like I care anymore, well, maybe I do alittle. I have Devin and he's better than Michael anyday of the week because he doesn't lie to me. Who am I kidding? Maybe I'll convence myself of all that the next time I remind myself of all those factors.   
  
I haven't told Devin where I went when I left the concert. I know that makes me dishonest and stuff. I know that if I tell him that he would probley break up with me, after all he is now my offical boyfriend. I'm really trying hard to make this relationship work. I guess Michael and I were just foolish to think that a relationship between us would work. I think that we are to diffrent.   
  
The limo just pulled up outside of Michael and Lilly's appartment building. They were waiting outside along with Devin. Nobody said anything the entire way to school. I shot Michael a few icy glares. He kept giving me 'what' looks. Like he really doesn't know what!  
  
Michael's pov:  
  
I wish I could figure out what Mia's problem is. She won't talk to me, she won't return my phone calls or my emails, she blocked me from her instant messenger. I'll never understand women as long as I live. It's not like we were dating or anything when Courtney kissed me. Of course after reading her note I do know that she was wanting to get back with me. Still the point is I wasn't her boyfriend when Courtney kissed me! Might I bring up the fact that I was the "kissee" and not the "Kisser". I didn't want to kiss Courtney, that's like kissing everyone at A.E.H.S. This is just so frustrating.  
  
When we got out of the limo at school, Devin went straight to the office, Lilly went to met Boris. Mia tried to walk quickly away from me. I pretty much had to run to catch up with her. She went straight to her locker (we have the same ones every year). "Would you quit following me?" she asked opening her locker and putting her things in it.  
  
"Mia, let me explain." I said.  
  
"What's there to explain? I can't tell you who you can and can't fuck! I'm not your girlfriend anymore, remember." She said bitterly.  
  
That was so harsh, it was almost like she punched through my chest and ripped out my heart through in on the ground and stopped on it. "I didn't fuck her." Then in a lower voice so Lars couldn't hear, I said, "I have been with anyone but you. You know that." I said trying to fight back tears.   
  
"You don't have to convence me of anything. Once more I remind you that I'm not your girlfriend. Like I said, it's not my buisness." She said.  
  
"Look, I read your note. If the offer still stands...wait I take that back....hell....even if the offer doesn't stand, I want you to know that I feel the same."  
  
"Here, this stuff's yours." she handed me a tape (it was of me singing Tall Glass of Water), a note book with my personal thoughts to her and about her, it also had all of our letters, movie stubbs, that kind stuff. It was almost like our whole relationship sumed up into a little book. Then slowly she took off the necklace and handed it to me. "I'll bring the rest of it to you this afternoon."  
  
"Don't worry about it." I walked away from her. As I walked past a trash can I tossed the note book and tape in. I shoved the necklace in my pocket.   
  
First period I had computer lab, we had gotten to school kinda early so I was the first one in the class. I made my way to the back of the class and set down. I barried my head in my hands and began to cry.  
  
Mia's pov:  
  
That didn't go well. That was completly not planned, I don't know what it is. I plan to tell Michael on thing and the complet opposite comes out. Luckly I managed to fish the notebook and tape from the trash. There are somethings written in that notebook that I wouldn't want to fall into the wrong hands. I definatly wouldn't want Lana Wienburger to find out Michael and my darkest, unknown moments. I feel like someone has crushed my heart into a million pieces. I don't like fighting with Michael, it hurts to bad. I feel like I'm sufficating. Why does love have to hurt so bad? "Mia, what's wrong?" Devin asked.  
  
"Nothing, I'm fine." I lied.  
  
"You don't look fine, you look like your about to cry. Are you sure everythings okay?" he asked sincerly.  
  
"I'm fine! If it concerned you than I would tell you. Just leave me the fuck alone!" I snapped, then walked off in the direction of my 1st period class. It was English II, with Ms. Smiddy. I was happy, I had it with Lilly. "Mia are you okay?" she asked as she came in and set down beside me.  
  
"I'm fine." Tears started to pour down my cheeks. "Why does everyone keep asking me that?"   
  
"Well, because your crying." she said.  
  
"I'm not crying. I'mhaving an allergic reaction to something in this room." I said crying harder. I hope that Lana doesn't walk in. That's all I need.  
  
"Mia, I'm your best friend. You can tell me."  
  
"Things are over between me and Michael. When I went to see him, that slutting Courtney Davis was there, they were kissing. We had a fight then, he said that nothing was going on with him and Courtney and I didn't belive him. I called him a liar to his face. Then today he tried to apologies again and I didn't listen. I told him he could fuck who he wanted to to. He said that he hadn't been with anyone but me, I knew that. Instead of listening to him, I was mean to him." I sniffled.  
  
"Okay, I have to establish something, you had sex with my brother?" Lilly whispered so Lars, who was setting in the back of couldn't hear.   
  
"I thought you knew." I wiped the tears from my eyes. I knew she was trying to ge my mind off of Michael and my fight.  
  
"I assumbed, I never knew for sure. Okay, I don't want supsific details. I just wanna know when and where." Lilly said.  
  
"The night of the Valentines Formal. We came back from the dance early. Your parents were at that convention thingy. We were the only ones there so it just happend, in his room." I explained.  
  
"Another question, did it hurt?" Lilly blushed a little.  
  
"The first two or three times. I thought you and Boris had along time ago." I whispered.  
  
"We were going to, but I chickened out."   
  
"I was afraid too. Its' a really big thing and it's so personal. If it's not with the right person, or at the right time, it's could ruin it."  
  
"Do you regret it?"  
  
"No, I don't."  
  
At that Ms. Smiddy came in and started class.  
  
Michael's pov:  
  
This is weird, it's 5th period amazingly I have G & T again, with Lilly, Mia, and Boris. How the hell did that happen? It's almost like re-runs...like summer never did happen. I cme in and set down in my usual spot, by the window. I got out my lap top and began to play Free-Cell (CrackHead is already done for this month). To my suprise Mia came in and set down beside me. "Michael can we talk?" her voice sounded so sweet.  
  
"I think that we said enough this morning." I continued the game.  
  
"I didn't mean it. You told me that I could talk to you about anything, anytime." she said. "I wanted to say that I was sorry. I want us to be friends."  
  
"You think it's that easy?" I stopped playing the game. "Mia what you said hurt me. It's going to take more than I'm sorry to fix this. Besides, I can't just be your friend, I need more than that from you. I'm so fucking in love with you."  
  
"Michael, I don't understand why we can't be friends."  
  
"Because it's simple. You happen to be dating one of my friends. I know that if we are friends, then I'm going to get tempted to try something with you. I can't do that to Devin. You got yourself into this mess with him, you have to get yourself out of it. I'll be waiting here until you do." Mia didn't say anything, she just walked over to where Lilly and Boris was setting.  
  
Why do I have to be such and idiot? I've been asking myself that question a lot lately. I still dont' have the answer. I don't know why but I can't tell her how I feel, everything I say comes out wrong. Everytime one of us tries the other snaps. My attitued problem isn't helping the situation much. I can really be a dick sometimes. I'm usually a dick to other people. This is the first time I have ever been a dick to Mia.  
  
Mia's pov:  
  
Michael is being such an asshole. I don't even know why I fell in love with him anymore. He's being such a mean-head! He frustrates me so bad...and yet....it makes me what him more! Isn't that just disturbing! Okay back on subject, I thought he wanted to know if the offer was still good, well it is. I tried to tell him but it doesn't matter anymore. I give up! Michel and I....we just weren't ment to be. I still don't understand why. When I think about Michael and I being together everything just clicks, it's so right. It's not the same when it comes to me and Devin. "Are you okay?" Lilly asked.  
  
"I'm cool." I answered.  
  
"Boris go talk to Michael." Lilly said. At the snap of Lilly's fingers Boris was up and across the room. "Now we can talk."  
  
"There's nothing to talk about. I quit! I'm tired of being vonerable and leaving myself open for rejection. I'm tired of having my heart stomped on by the one person that I truly love. If he wants to talk to me, he knows where to find me." I said.  
  
"Mia he's hurting too. He's been happy since they day he broke up with you. Don't you see the pain when you look at him?" Lilly asked.  
  
"Yeah, I do see it, everytime I look at him, I see that pain. I feel like my heart is being ripped out. Do you now what it's like being around the person that you love and having to hold those feelings back?"   
  
"No, I don't." Lilly looked away. "I just don't want you to give up on something that you want."  
  
"I can't make this relationship on my own." I fought back tears again. "He has to put in alittle effort too."  
  
"Give him time."  
  
"I feel bad about this morning."  
  
"Don't worry about it."  
  
"I yelled at Devin for no reason. Now he won't even talk to me."  
  
"I think you like him alittle."  
  
"I like him as a friend, that's about it. He's nice I wish we could find him a nice girl who could devote her whole heart to him." I said.  
  
"You know, I might have the perfect canadiate for that. I know someone who likes him."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Judith Gushner (A/N: I think that's spelled wrong.)   
  
"Really, sweet, quite, smart, Judith" I became amused. I may not have like her when Michael and I first got together but she and I are kinda friends now.   
  
"Yeah, she met him at the beganing of the summer. He kinda liked her too, then you came around and ruined everything for everyone."  
  
"Funny."   
  
Michael's pov:  
  
Can't they understand that I want to be alone? Lilly sent Boris over here to talk to me. Can't they let me sulk in my addiction? My addiction of course being Mia. Infact, I'm going through with-drawls right now. You would think that I was coming off of a drug. I have all the classic symptoms: cronic pain, depression, insomnia, moodiness. I think that I may need to go to one of those De-Tox hospital things, just so I can get off of her. "What's goin' on?" Boris asked.  
  
"Nothing, just thinking," I replied.  
  
"About what? If you dont' mind me asking."  
  
"Women! They are impossible!" I said.  
  
"Yeah, i know how they can be. Hell, I'm dating Lilly. Do you know how difficult she can be?"  
  
"Yeah, I've lived with her for nearly 16 years. Infact, I'm probley the reason she's so difficult. i mean our whole brother-sister relationship is staked on who can annoy the other the worst. I'm sorry for making your life horrible too."  
  
"It's okay, it can be so frustrating sometimes. I mean Lilly on the outside has put up this wall. She doesn't let very many people in. I've been in only a few times and I have to say that it's a pleasent place."  
  
"Yeah, I know, Mia was really pleasent too. Except, she was pleasent all the time. You know this is the first time we have ever fought."  
  
"I'm used to fighting. Ofcourse, I'm dating Lilly. 


	6. Haunting Me

Disclaimer: The characters in this story belongs to Meg Cabot except Devin Shepard, and Hunter Ritcher. The song HAUNTING ME belongs to the band Stabbing Westward.   
  
Summary: Takes place nearly a month after Michael and Mia's fight. Michael and Mia still haven't spoken. Mia is still dating Devin and she's really starting to care for him, but nothing compaired to the way that she cares for Michael. Michael promised Lilly that he would go with Devin to Hunter Ritcher's party so that Mia could come over and spend the night. Lilly and Mia have a 'girly-movie-night' (which is what me and my friends do...when I have my girl friends over, not that I have many).   
  
A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed you guys are great! I'm sorry that I didn't get this chapter up sooner. I had a really bad day, and then I spent a bunch of time with my friends. I will explain the bad day, cause in a manner of speaking it's pretty funny.   
  
I went into to town with my sister-in-law who has a three year old little boy and twin boys who are about 5 months. We were at Wal-mart. Even though I hate that store, it's the only department store around here. We were a the phyarmyce area of the store and I had Blake (one of the twins) in my buggy. This old cowboy came up to me and told me that I had a pretty baby. I tried to explain that it wasn't my baby that it was my nephew. Then he said, 'It's okay you shouldn't be a shamed of you baby. I understand that guys can have fun help you get into that situation and don't help once the baby comes.' I was so humilated. Luckly, Sara (my sister-in-law) realized what was going on and rescued me from the evil cowboy (I hate cowboys). If that wasn't bad enough, we were cleaning out Sara's car and some woman got mad because I got the valcume cleaner hoose thing before her and gave me a dirty look. I made sure to use the hoose for twice as long. Then when we pulled around to wash the car she yelled out that I was a 'Fuckin' punky slut!' She could have at least told her to my face. Then I would have had to get someone to bail me out of jail for kicking her ass but that's okay!  
  
Evil_Jasna: Thanks for the review! You are great!  
pRiNcEsS: Okay, playing the guitar until you bleed is like an out let of pain for a musician. Sometimes they get so depressed that they can't remember if they feel or not. This reminds them that they can. Playing guitar is like all emotion and playing until you bleed is an outlet to that emotion. It's a little strange but it's something that when your married to a guitarist you get use to seeing.   
Caffeine: I'll make sure to keep my eye out for you, but you'll have fun trying to find where I live. I live in the middle of no where! The closets store is three miles. The nearest town in nearly fifteen miles (from the closest store.) I live in the boonies.  
trickhayden: I know that Michael and Mia need to talk. I think that you'll some of the events in this chapter, and the next one.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
HAUNTING ME  
  
everywhere I go I see your face  
everysound I hear is the sound of you voice  
why are you haunting me?  
why can't I let you go?  
why are you haunting me?  
everything about me is a lie  
at lest it seems that way when I look into your eyes  
the truth scares the shit out of me  
whoever said love is real and love is blood  
has never felt the way that I do  
what does it matter?  
what's done is done and I should get on with me life  
why are you haunting me?  
well, I don't know what it means  
but I can't seem to make myself for get  
was it the guilt inside my head  
why are you haunting me?  
  
Chapter 6: Haunting Me  
  
Mia's pov:  
  
It's been nearly a month, Michael and I still aren't talking. What's worst is that I'm spending the night with Lilly. One good thing is Michael won't be there. Well, he will be later tonight, he and Devin are going to a party. Well, not really a party-persay, it's going to be a bunch of his punky type friends. They'll set around play music, maybe a little Dungeons and Dragons, watch movies, whatever. I'm just glad that I won't have to see Michael.   
  
I apologized to Devin, he said everything was cool between us. I really like having him around. He makes me laugh, that's something that's hard to do right now. I was setting in sixth period watching the clock tick. The last minute of school is like the count down to freedom. Finally the bell rang and I almost ran to my locker. I switched out my books, unfortunitly I had algebra homework and had to read The Cask of Amontillado by Edgar Allen Poe. We started it in English, I would have to say that Poe is a freak. The whole storie is all creepy. Were suppose to finish it over the weekend so that when we come back to school. On Monday were suppose to go over it in class. To bad Michael and I aren't on speaking terms, he's into Edgar Allen Poe. I would ask Devin but he thinks that books are the root of all that's evil in the world.   
  
Devin came up beside me. "Hey." he smiled.  
  
"Hi," I zipped my back pack. "You looking forward to your party?" I smiled.  
  
"I guess, are you sure that you don't want to come with me?" he asked.  
  
"That's okay, I can't stand to be in extreamly crouded rooms, and people I don't know makes me nervous. That's one reason I'm not very good at this Princess stuff." I explained. Truth be known, I couldn't go because Michael would be there. There's still a really big akwardness there. "Besides, it's be a while since Lilly and I have had a 'girly-movie night.' Speaking of which I have to bring the tissues."   
  
"Why?" he asked.  
  
"Well, nearly every movie we watch with the exception of a few makes us cry." I said.  
  
"Then why watch them?" Devin looked at me funny as he slipped his hand into mine.  
  
"Because they are good." I said as we began towards the frount exit.  
  
"I don't know about you girls." Devin shook his head.  
  
"Well, we get tired of watching movies about people getting there head bashed in, a guy loosing his car, or a guy fucking a pie, or glueing themselves to themsevles. Sometimes we like to watch something with substance." I said.  
  
"You watch your gay movies." he put this arm around my shoulder.  
  
"They aren't gay!" I protested.  
  
Michael's pov:  
  
I feel so alone, more now than I ever have. Don't get me wrong, I think it's great that Devin and Mia have hit it off. I just miss her, I miss everything about her. I really miss her friendship, I shouldn't have told her that we couldn't be friends. I'm so stupid. The past 3 weeks haven't been easy. I can see Mia in everything I do. Everytime I play my guitar I remember that eshe bought it for me. Every song I sing is about her. Just laying on my bed reminds me of her. What I would do for one day of not thinking about her. Anything that I look at I can see her face in it. I want restitution, I want Mia back.  
  
I started to walk out of the school when Hunter came up to me. "Hey Mikey! Looking forward to my party?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, how did you get Josh to agree to stay away?" I asked as I brushed my hair from my forehead.   
  
"Lana's parents are out of town for the weekend. Josh is staying with her to protect her in case someone tries to break in." Hunter shook his head.   
  
"I'm sure you happy about that. I pitty you for having him for an older brother."  
  
"I pitty myself. Of course I think you have it worst. You have Lilly as a younger sister."  
  
"Lilly's not that bad. It's Boris that I feel sorry for."  
  
"Yeah, so how have you been holding up? I mean since Devin and Mia got together." Hunter asked concerned.  
  
"I could be better. I know that I have screwed myself when it comes to her. I have stopped trying to put a curse on Devin, and on myself. I haven't spoke to her since the first day of school. Lilly told me that Mia's really starting to care for Devin."   
  
"It hurts donesn't it?"   
  
"Yeah, but it's like I told Lilly. I can't blame him for carrying for her. She's just so loveable." I said.  
  
"Things are going to work out."  
  
"I hope they do soon. I can't take much more of this. I mean I see her face everywere I go."  
  
"That's not too hard, I mean considering she's on about every magizen and tabloid in New York City. After all, she is a princess."  
  
"Funny, what I ment was that I can't play the guitar with out thinking about her, I can't sleep with out thinking about her, I can't-"  
  
"Okay, I get the point! Besides I knew what you ment." he smiled. "I was just fucking with you."  
  
"Here eyes and laugther are haunting me." I said.  
  
Mia's pov  
  
It feels so good to be hanging out with Lilly again. Since Michael and I had that fight I haven't been over. It's weird Michael actually suggested (to Lilly, not me) that he go to the party so I could spend the night. It thought it was nice of him. I know in someways he still cares about me, even if he doesn't love me anymore.  
  
Devin walked me to Lilly and Michael's appartment. Michael answered the door.   
  
"Hey Mike." Devin said. I kept my eyes glued to the floor.   
  
"Hey Devin." Mcihael said not looking at me either. "I'll be ready in a few minutes." Michael walked away disappearing into his bedroom.  
  
"Well, I'll see you tommorow." Devin said.  
  
"I'm baby-sitting the twins for Mom and Frank. They are staying the night at the Plaza. Dad hooked them up with a really great suite." I said.  
  
"Well, then I'll see you on Sunday." Devin smiled.  
  
"Okay." I said just as Devin leaned forward to kiss me, Michael walked out of his room. I turned my head giving Devin a mouth full of hair. "I'll see you later." I quickly ran into Lilly's room.  
  
Lilly was setting at her desk. She had a refrence book opend marked with a bunch of diffrent colored tabs. In her had was a highliter. I'm assuming she was working on her book. "Hey Mia." Lilly said looking up from her book. "Why did you rush in here?"  
  
"Devin tried to kiss me so, I feed him a mouth full of hair, hair spray, and hair wax." I said.  
  
"Okay, can we say De-ja vu?" Lilly asked.  
  
"This isn't like when I dated Kenny. I don't mind it if Devin kisses me. Michael walked out of his room and I sorta freaked. I'm just not comfortable, kissing Devin in frount of Michael." I explained.  
  
"Well, you don't have to worry about Michael tonight. he said he woudl stay out late. He said he doens't want his personal feelings to get in the way of our friendship."  
  
"Okay, this is 'Girly-Movie Night' which means not talking about men and the evil that they do." I said.  
  
Lilly and I went to a local movie rental hut and rented some movies. We got The Crow (a/n: my favorite movie!), City of Angels, A Walk to Remember, Save the Last Dance, and Sweet Home Alabama. We stopped by the local grocery store and got some junk food. This included 4 six packs of root beer and a bunch of chocolate.   
  
When we got to the appartement we changed into our lounging cloths. Lilly put on a pair of plad boxers, a botton up dress shirt (I'm thinking that it's Boris's), tube socks, and a pair of Elmo house shoes. I put on a pair of black baggy jogging pants that say 'Bling-Bling' on the butt in silver sparkely letters, a white spaghetti strabed tank top with black and silver letters that say 'Play-Boy' (belive it or not, Grandmere picked it out), I also had on a red zip up hoodie with devil horns on the hood, and a pair of red and black furry looking house shoes that where made like flip flops.  
  
One we got setteled in the living room Lilly ordered a pizza. 


	7. Miss You Love

Diclaimer: The characters in this story belongs to Meg Cabot except for Devin Sheppard, Aceland Jenkins, Hunter Ritcher, and Courtney Davis. The song MISS YOU LOVE belongs to the band Silver Chair.   
  
Summary: Takes place where chapter 6 left off. Michael is at the party and Mia is with Lilly enjoying their 'Girlie-Movie Night'. I can't really say too much with out giving away what's going to happen so you just have to read for yourself.  
  
A/N: To everyone who reviewed you guys are great. I'm sorry it took me so long to get this up. I just haven't felt like typing latley.  
  
******************************************  
  
MISS YOU LOVE  
  
millionaire say got a big shot deal  
and thrown it all away but   
but I'm not, too sure how I'm   
suppose ot feel or what I'm suppose to say  
but, I'm not, not sure, not too sure how it   
feels to be  
supiorior make room for the prey cause I'm coming  
I'm with what I wanna say but it's gonna hurt  
and I love the pain a breeding   
Ground for hate but....I'm not not sure not to sure how it feels  
to handel everyday like the  
one that just past in the crowds of all the people  
remember today I've no respect for you  
and I miss you love   
and I miss used love   
I love the way you love, but I hate the way I'm suppose to love you back.  
it's just a fad part of the teenge angst  
brigade, remember to day I've no respect for you  
Chapter 7: Miss You Love  
  
Michael's pov:  
  
Well, so far this party has proven to be pretty uneventful and a waste of my time. Courtney and Devin are setting over in the corner 'talking';. Hunter's playing the part of the host. When I came in I went strait to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of beer. Then I found myself a place to set down and to be by myself.  
  
I was drownding in my sorrows, well, not really I never drink enough to be drunk. I just don't see the point in it. Mia would probley get on to me about drinking this beer. I don't care right now though. All I want is to have her back in my arms. She looked so beautiful today. She wouldn't even look at me. I wonder if she knows that I was watching her and Devin from my bed room. I came out just as he moved in for a kiss. I know that he kisses her...maybe even more, but I don't want him doing it in my home.   
  
While sitting here pittying myself I didn't even notice that a girl had come and set down beside me. She was pretty she had long raven hair that was pulled into to long pony tails, green eyes, and pale skin. She was dressed in a black tank top, a plaid skirt, ripped fishnets, and knee high boots. "Hi, I'm Aceland Jinkins." she smiled.  
  
"I'm Michael Moscovitz." I smiled back at her.  
  
"You look like your not having a good time." she said.  
  
"I haven't had a good time in nearly three months. Are you not having a good time either?" I asked.  
  
"I just don't know tht many people here." she said. "So, are you here with anyone?"  
  
"No, my girlfriend and I broke up three months ago." Why did I tell her that?  
  
"I'm sorry to that, what happend?"  
  
"Well, I've known her since we were kids. I fell in love with her the moment I saw her. She's my little sister's bestfriend. Well, we hooked up last Christmas. Things were so great. Then she had to go to Genovia for the summer. I broke up with her the day before she left. I was afraid that she would get over there and find someone new, someone better.   
  
"I was miserible all summer, infact, I still am. Well, she came back looking beautiful. While she was she bought me a Flying 'V' guitar and the second season of Buffy on DvD. So I thought maybe I still had a chance with her. Then with our relazing what I had done, I hooked her up with Devin Sheppard who is my best friend. He took her to see Cold and Staind in concert. That night I invited Courtney Davis over to hand out. I figured that was legale considering she was my friend. I always thought Courtney and I were only friends. Well, she comes over and we're talking then she starts comeing on to me. I told her that I only thought of her as a friend. She kissed me, just as she did, Mia walks in-" I explained.  
  
"You mean that Princess girl?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah." I replied.  
  
"That's cool." she smiled, she had a nice smiled. "Please contiue."   
  
"Well, I push Courtney off of me and chase Mia down the hall. I realized that she dropped a peice of paper. I picked it up then ran down to the elevator where she was waiting. So, we got into it in the hallway of the appartment building I live in. I tried to explain that Courtney kissed me and not the other way around. Mia wouldn't believe me. So, I went back to my appartment, where Courtney was waiting. She started talking bad about Mia and it pissed me off. In a lot of words I told her to fuck off.   
  
"Once Courtney had gone, I read the note to find out that she was coming to tell me that she still loved me. Then the 1st day of school, Mia and I got itno another fight. I tried once more to explain and she told me that I could fuck who ever I wanted. Then druing 5th she tried to apologies, I wouldn't let her. We haven't spoken since. She's now dating Devin and I'm still in love with her." I explained.  
  
"So, what are you gonna do about it?" Aceland asked?  
  
"What do you mean? Haven't you listened to a word I have said? She ownt' talk to me." I said.  
  
"Just because she won't talk to you doesn't mean she won't listen. I'm sure that she's still in love with you . YOu just have to talk to her and make her listen." Aceland said. "Then, leave as soon as you tell her, give her time to think about it and get all antsy."   
  
"Thanks for the advice." I said.  
  
i looked around the room for Devin, that's when I noticed him comeing from one of the beed rooms followed by Courtney who's hair was mssed up. She was also buckling her belt. "Aceland, it was great talking to you and I defintaley will take your advice." I said getting up.  
  
"It was nice mettin gyou." she samiled.  
  
I walked over to where Devin was standing. "What's going on?" I asked him.  
  
"Look, Michale I screwed up, I really don't want to talk about it." Devin said trying to get away from me.  
  
"I don't care what you want, you happen to be going out with one of my best friends. No wait, she's more than that, she happens to be the woman I love. I told you that if you hurt her that you would have me on your ass." I said trying to not to yell.  
  
"I made a mistake! I'm the biggest fucking idiot in the world! Everything was moving so fast that I was fucking Courtney before I even realized what was going on." That when I realized that Devin had quite a bit to drink . "Don't say anything to Mia." he started to cry.  
  
"I won't." It's kinda hard to tell her something when she won't speak to me. "Your going to tell her as soon as you are sobber." I said.  
  
"I can't, I can't tell her. She'll hate me." he cried.  
  
"Devin, pull it together." I shook him, "Are you a man or a mouse?"   
  
"I'm a mouse. I cheated on the best girl in the world!" Devin started crying harder.  
  
Mia's pov:  
  
I think tha tI have cried more tonight than I have in a long time. Not just because th movies were depressing me, they were making me think about Michael. All the male characters in the movies where reminding me of him. Even though he couldn't come back from the dead like Eric Draven in The Crow, I knew that I would try. It made me realize how badly I had treated him. In my heart I knew what Michael said was true. Courtney came on to him and not the other way around. He wouldn't belive me if I said I was sorry. I blew all my chances I had with him. I'm such and idiot. I'm so depressed right now. "Hand moe another root beer." I blew my nose.  
  
"Okay, this is the most you have ever cried on girly-movie night, in a long time. What's wrong?" Lilly asked handing me the bottle of root beer.  
  
"I just realized what a dumbass I have been. I have screwed up the only chance I had with Michael" I began to cry even harder.  
  
"Mia, you have to calm down. You haven't blew your chance with Michael. He still loves you very much, he's hurting though." Lilly said.  
  
"Lil, he won't even talk to me."  
  
"Maybe you should talk to him. He doesn't have to talk about to listen. If he likes what he hears he may talk back." Lilly suggested.  
  
Michael's pov:  
  
Well, once I got Devin sobber we came home. I had convenced him to tell Mia the truth about what happend. Quitley, we caome into my house, The t.v. volume was turned down pretty low. All over the the coffy table was used tissues, empty root beer bottles, pizza boxes, empty chip bags, this made me wonder. How much can teenage girls eat? Lilly was asleep on the couch and Mia was alseep on the love seat. "go home." I whispered to Devin.  
  
"Gladly." he replied then left.  
  
I wlaked Devin to the door and lcoked it behind him. I first picked Lilly up and put her in her bed. I started to clean their party mess. My attention kept getting drawn to Mia who looked extreamly uncomfortable on the love seat.   
  
I getnally craddled her in my arms and carried her into my bedroom. I pulled the comforter over then kissed her softly and turned out the lite leaving her to sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
To Be CoNtIuEd ??? ??? 


End file.
